


Of Garden Swings And Pillow Forts

by SpiceTeaAndSugar



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 11:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiceTeaAndSugar/pseuds/SpiceTeaAndSugar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You had decided to go back to Gravity Falls over the summer holidays. Somehow, you ended up helping your friend and crush over her break up with her boyfriend.<br/>----<br/>How come there are no Wendy/Reader stories?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Garden Swings And Pillow Forts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader-insert story, as well as my first one shot and English written fan fiction.  
> It would be nice if you could leave some feedback so that I can get better at writing. This story hasn't been beta-read, so sorry if there are mistakes. Somehow this is a lot shorter than i intended it to be...  
> Anyway, have fun reading!

With a huff you shut the door close and watched Wendy as she threw her bag into your living room. When she gave you a phone call earlier that day she sounded sad and exhausted.

Now she looked annoyed and upset. Boy problems, you had figured. Your guess turned out to be right. Wendy had crossed her arms over her chest and angrily stared out of the window.

“God, he is such an idiot! What did I even see in him!?” she hissed, throwing herself onto your sofa. You walked over to her and sat down beside her. “Don’t lose sleep over him, Wendy. He doesn’t deserve that” you tried to cheer her up as you laid your hand on her shoulder in an attempt to soothe her anger. However, this was just met by more glances out the window.

Of course, she was really hurt and disappointed. You decided to try something else.

“Hey, do you want to come outside for a little? We could sit in the garden swing and I will get us some lemonade!”

She nodded. “That sounds good.” She stood up and turned to the terrace. You got up as well, going for the kitchen to get the drinks. You opened the fridge and it gave away a rather unpleasant squeak. Squinting your eyes in annoyance you made a mental note to get the door fixed later.

Quickly you grabbed two cans and pushed the door close again. You then proceeded to hurry outside. Wendy already sat in the garden swing. She was, in fact, swinging back and forth when you arrived. You sat yourself down next to her and handed her the sugary drink. “Here you go!” Now, she finally smiled!

“Thank you.” She took the can and opened it immediately, drinking up what you guessed was half of the content in one go. For a while the two of you sat there in silence only swinging.

“Boys can be so childish and useless!” Wendy announced after some time. You nodded in agreement. “You say it.” you replied as you opened you lemonade as well. You took a small sip and leaned back a little more.

“Who do they even think they are, pretending to know better about everything.” you murmured gazing over your garden.

Two weeks ago you decided to pay your summer house in Gravity Falls a visit. Your parents didn’t come along this time, which you actually didn’t mind. After all you were old enough to take care of yourself over the holidays you had told them.

It had taken some convincing but in the end they let you go.

You spent the first three days in Gravity Falls doing some shopping for yourself, unpacking your luggage and getting the dust out of the house. During the first week you spent most of your time either with Wendy and her friend group or in the Mystery Shack. Mr. Pines, however, wasn’t too pleased about that as you didn’t buy anything but only “distracted his staff” as he said. You couldn’t care less about that, but having an angry old man grumbling around all day near you was quite nerve-wracking after some time so you stuck with Wendy and her friends for most of the time. Sometimes the two little children from the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel, tagged along.

You learned that Wendy started dating one of her friends, Robbie, a while prior to your arrival. In the end it didn’t work out and they broke up under rather…complicated circumstances. Wendy said something brainwashing but you weren’t entirely sure if you hadn’t misheard that.

That brings you to the current stand of things. Wendy asked you if she could stay with you for a while since she needed to work things out for herself and didn’t want any boys around for a while. Therefore staying at home with all of her brothers and her Dad wasn’t really an option.

You gladly took her in, partially because you have had a crush on her for quite a while now. That said, a while actually meant almost two years.

“So” you started again “Is there anything you want to do? Maybe play video games or build a pillow fort? Just a suggestion!” You wondered if she thought of you as childish too for wanting to build a pillow fort. But Wendy just smiled and took another sip from her can. “Maybe later. Actually I would like to ramble on about boy problems for a while if you don’t mind.”

You shook your head. “I don’t mind.”

The two of you spent about two hours with talking about past relationships and boys that thought they “were the shit” as Wendy phrased it.

After you had gotten some more lemonade and emptied those too, you decided to go back inside and get something to eat.

You kneeled in front of the fridge while Wendy sat on the counter behind you. Your eyes scanned the content of the fridge. “You have the choice between frozen yogurt, chocolate-chip pudding, two carrots, and ketchup” you told her. She laughed and decided on the pudding and the frozen yogurt. You took out two of each and passed them on to Wendy so that you could get some spoons.

Leading the way back into your living room Wendy claimed half of the sofa again. You sat down beside her and switched on the TV. “Bon appétit!” you exclaimed as you ripped the lid off of your pudding. Wendy had already started to dig in and only gave out a sound of agreement.

The cartoons that were running on TV didn’t make any sense but at least they did their job as distraction and at dusk Wendy seemed a lot more cheerful than that morning.

“You know” she started and turned down the volume of the TV a bit. “Dating boys hasn’t really turned out that well for me until now. Do you think it would be weird if I dated a girl?”

Your heart made a leap. If Wendy was being serious you actually did have a chance of dating her! “Not at all! Why would that be weird?” you replied turning your head towards her.

She shrugged and looked up at the ceiling fan. “Dunno. Some people think it is.” she stated. You frowned at that statement and shook your head. “They are idiots! It’s not weird at all!”

Wendy grinned at you and leaned forward in your direction. “So, if I asked you would you date me?”

Damn. That question caught you off guard and you felt your face heat up. You stuttered something but couldn’t really get a word out. “______? You okay?” Wendy looked more surprised than concerned and it caused your head to get hazy. You took a deep breathe. ‘Calm down’ you told yourself. ‘So what if you have a crush on her, she is still your friend, she will understand.’

With a blush spread across your cheeks you raised your head and looked Wendy straight in the face. Mistake. She was really close to you right now, barely a few inches away from your face. And, god, was she beautiful. Her green eyes were framed by long, dark lashes and had always reminded you of shining emeralds, but now with her face so close up you were entirely sure that they really were gems.

Her freckles looked like stars on her skin and her silky red hair fell over her shoulders. You swallowed hard and looked down at your fingertips again. You wanted to say something but Wendy was faster. “Sorry, that was a stupid question. Never mind that.”

Your eyes shot up again. “No!” you heard yourself yelp and besides yourself you put your hands over hers. “I-I mean…I would love to date you! Actually, I’ve wanted to ask you out for quite some time.”

For a moment, Wendy just stared at you blankly and you feared that she would make fun of you or reject you. But then her whole face lit up and she threw her arms around you, causing the two of you to fall of the sofa. Burying her face in the crook of your neck she giggled happily.

With a red face you gently put your hands onto her cheeks and carefully pulled her face up to eye-level. For a moment you watched her face that was just as red as yours by now. She was smiling happily and you had to smile as well. Your heart was violently pounding in your chest and if you could have, you would have yelled at it to calm the fuck down. But you felt like that would destroy the mood.

So instead you leaned forward and pressed your lips gently to hers. Her lips were soft and warm and you blissfully tried to memorize every millimeter of them. She keenly returned your kiss and you felt her hands on the back of your neck causing you to place yours on her waist.

The kiss didn’t last long enough in your opinion but you still hadn’t declared your love and you somehow felt like that had to be done. So you pulled away and looked into her beautiful eyes once more.

“Wendy Corduroy” you began and she grinned at you. “I love you more than anyone else and I would appreciate it if you would go on a date with Me.” you proclaimed.

She giggled and pressed another, but shorter kiss to your lips. “I love you too, you dork. And I would love to go out with you.”

That being settled you two decided on some more cuddling proceeded by the building of the pillow fort. You then agreed to continue to cuddle and kiss in the blanket fort.

Eventually both of you ended up asleep in each other’s arms while the pillow fort slowly collapsed onto you. Neither of you cared enough given that you were asleep.

In the end the confession wasn’t as hard as you had imagined.


End file.
